Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method and a circuit structure for displaying state parameters of a central air-conditioning system.
Description of the Related Art
Typically, to inquire the state parameters of a central air-conditioning system, a wire controller is needed, and the installation process is usually laborsome and time-consuming. In addition, because the fault codes are often displayed via two-bit nixie tubes in the display circuit, technicians need to refer to an instruction book to know the meaning of the codes. Thus, the operation process is troublesome and has high error rate.